Pheonix's Soul SYOC fanfic
by Ajwin11
Summary: (all spots closed.) This takes place about 150 years in the future, acting as if the Tartarus arc never happened, all Fairy Tail members lived happy, full lives, with their legacy lasting even after all those years, and dragons really are extinct, except for Acnologia.
1. Chapter 1: Oc form and rules

Fairy Tail SYOC Fanfic info and template:

One OC spot reserved, and I'll be taking 4 more in reserved spots!

This takes place about 150 years in the future, acting as if the Tartarus arc never happened, all Fairy Tail members lived happy, full lives, and dragons really are extinct, except for Acnologia. AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF ME.

Rules:

NO RELATIVE CHARACTERS: I, personally, feel limited writing when there's a character that is a descendant of someone else, because it doesn't feel original. They're called Original characters for a reason.

NO MARY/GARY SUES: your character has to be flawed, emotionally/personality-wise, and physically. Even Gildarts has flaws. (Mainly; horrible father.) I don't care how you do it, just make them imperfect.

BE CLEAR: I'm sure you understand what you type. However, make sure others understand it as well.

NO 1ST OR 3rd GENERATION DRAGON SLAYERS: as I mentioned above, dragons are extinct. There's no way you can learn from a corpse. "So, boney, what are you going to teach me today?" "…" "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" only 2nd generation and

**Send the character through PM ONLY!**

**Expect me to talk about the character with you**: this is why I want it sent through a PM. I want to be sure I'm writing a combination of your character and my story. Don't act surprised when I ask questions, and feel free to ask me questions.

**God slayers and Devil slayers allowed.:** to make up for the whole dragon slayer rule, these styles are allowed, but, god slayers are not actually taught by gods, and no matter the element, their magic is black, as seen during the GMG.

**Celestial spirit mages rules below character template!: **celestial spirit mages are different, seeing as they don't exactly have spells. that's why the rules for them is below the character template.

Template: (don't copy-and-paste it.)

Name: (first and last, please.)

Nickname: (optional.)

Gender: (I think this needs clarification.)

Appearance: (4th most important part.)

Personality: (most important part.)

History: (2nd most important part.)

Age: ( 13 and above only.)

Likes: (what do they like to do, eat, and their favorite things.)

Dislikes/fears: (phobias, to least favorite foods, to things that weird the person out.)

Weaknesses: (AT LEAST 2, HAVE TO MAKE SENSE.)

Guild mark: (color and location.)

Magic: (third most important part; only name magic, and concept. we'll discuss spells later.)

**Celestial spirit mage rules:**

**No gold keys (yet.): while you may reserve a spot for one of them, your character may not start out with any of the zodiac keys.** (Let's just say that I have a good reason for wanting a total of twelve Oc's sometime soon...)

Weapon?: If you want a weapon on that charecter, tell me, as it is at the cost of either; one gold key, or two silver.

Self-created/multiple sliver keys: if you want to make a silver key that isn't in the manga or anime, that's fine. just list that spirit's appearance, personality, and magic. additionally, there are many different Nicola, so if you want one, just describe its appearance.

double gate summon: this is allowed, and you are welcome to add it to your character!

**silver keys can be combat spirits, but cannot be stronger than the zodiac sprits:** this is important. while you can have a combat spirit, they cannot be stronger than any of the golden keys. that would make no sense.

Please send them in, and I look forward to seeing your creative talents!


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Phoenixes

Fairy Tail SYOC fanfic cahp 2.

**Author's note: all right, let's do this. My character is the one who starts this off. And before ANY of you start calling me a hypocrite, I said no 3****rd**** or 1****st**** generation dragon slayers. I said nothing about 2****nd**** or… well, you'll see. Enjoy! (Also, Skin-Iron is different than Iron dragon's scales. It decreases his defense, in fact.)**

"_Many people wonder why it's called 'Phoenix Soul.' Because the flames and soul of a phoenix are eternal, no matter how many times you kill it. That's us. No matter how many time you beat us down, we'll get up, and refuse to quit."_

Those are the words we pride ourselves on. I am Alexander Artlet, S-class mage and 4th-generation Dragon slayer. Curious on what that is? It's re-quip armor that is made out of a dragon's scales, including weapons made out of the same scales. Here in Phoenix Soul, we carry on the philosophies of guilds from 150 years ago, such as Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale… before… Well, enough internal monologing. As usual, we were brawling.

(3rd person POV)

The boy, Alexander Artlet, had dark, brown eyes, a head of scraggly, brown hair, and wears a light-brown tee shirt, and green shorts.

"Re-quip, Fire Dragon's Axe!" the new sword appeared, and he immediately slashed at one of his guild mates, a boy with Long, red, bushy hair, Dark, Hazel Eyes, and wore a black overcoat with a black vest underneath, gray, baggy pants, and white sandals.

That person jumped, dodging the swipe. He pushed his fist and hand together, right on top of the left, before thrusting it out. "Fire-make, Darts!" Small, arrow-like projectiles were fired at Alex, which he merely blocked with his axe, which glowed an eerie red. "Why did you think that would work, Dracus?" "Clef!" Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" a third boy with black, spikey hair, (with cyan highlights,) and cyan eyes and eyebrows. He was taller than the others, but not the tallest.

He wore a black, unzipped vest, which contained an orange shirt underneath, dark jeans, and black and orange high-top shoes. Around his neck, he wore a silver necklace with a musical note on it, and a set of headphones, which fit his theme, being black with cyan highlights. Clef smiled. "It was the signal, stupid! Sound Crash!" a small crater appeared, but a girl blocked his strike. She had hair that resembled a hot pink color, and had a slim body structure. She wore a white mixed Kimono, (designed with pink lotus flowers,) which goes to her waist, and under it, she wears white tights that go to her ankles, and finally ending with white flats. She additionally wears a golden tiara, which resembles a butterfly. She also wears a blue collar with the number 4 on it. She wielded two dual-sided halberds, one side of both being red, the other sides being blue and cold.

She blocked the attack with two double-sided halberds, and frowned at Alex. "Were you just going to let that hit you?" Alex shrugged. "Lighten up, Hanaku!" she merely sighed. "By the way, Montana's about to strike," She warned. "Skin-Sapphire!" a boy with crystal-like blue skin appeared, punching Alex's arm, freezing it. The blue skin covering then receded, revealing the boy. He was taller than the others, and was the tallest in all of Phoenix Soul. He had a Dirty-blonde buzz cut, and dark-tan skin. His eyes were hazel, and he had piercings on his eyebrow. He wore a flack jacket on top of a black muscle t-shirt, camouflage pants, and brown trench boots.

Alex's axe glowed, and the Ice surrounding his arm melted. "Not bad, Moatana." Alex complimented his ally. Montana, however, sighed. "Whatever. Iron-sword!" a sword appeared In his hands, which, true to its name, was made of iron. He swung the axe at Alex multiple times, with Alex parrying the blows. Meanwhile, Hanaku was dealing with Clef and Draceus. "Fire-make: Hot Balmug!"a large long sword, which he began slashing around at Hanaku. "Bass Breaker!" Clef charged in a kicking motion, but Hanaku managed to block both attacks with her Halberds. She then threw the two together with the spears. They were meant to hit together, knocking one another out. Suddenly, a twister of water separated the two, tossing them to the walls. The source of the attack was from a woman. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and dark, gray, eyes. She had light olive skin, and toned arms and legs. She wore camouflage combat pants, a loose, bray, tank top, brown leather combat boots, and a green army cap. She also had a copper, looped earing on her right ear, and a silver one on her left. "Honestly, if you were all training, you could've waited for me."

Alex had changed his weapon to a sleek, black sword. "Well, it's more of a team fight. Me and Hanaku Vs. Clef, Deracus, and Montana." "Okay then, I'll go on your side, Alex." Alex managed to push Montana back. "Skin-Iron!" Montana's skin turned the same color, and material, as the sword Alex held. "Well, that'd balance it out. Say, where's Aki? Didn't he take the job with you?" another boy showed up, scowling.

He was slander, had a muscular build, a pale complexion, and blackish brown-hair. His hair was about medium length, and somewhat messy. He also had bangs covering his face, but his hair normally swept to the right and covered his right eye. where that occurs, his hair fades to red. His eyes were a stormy gray. He wore a dark gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, paired with a red tie, black pants, steel-toed boots, and leather gloves. "Isaak Akemi! Stop calling me that! Ya know what, I'll take Deracus' side! Tendril whip!" a black and purple ooze formed in his hand, making a whip. "just so you all know, I'm not doing this for you three, I'm just trying to get him back for that." "heh, whatever, man!" Draceus exclaimed. Before the battle could escalate, a loud voice stopped them all. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! DO YOU _WANT_ TO DESTROY THE GUILD?"

"Sorry, ma'am!" the seven guild mates all quickly began apologizing to their guild master. You see, Phoenix Soul was only recently formed. Because of this, they can't afford much. If even one table broke, they'd have a though time scrounging up money to buy a new one. This also led to another problem. Including the guild master, there were 8 members. "I intend to fix my need to worry about this…" Hanaku tilted her head. "Fix what?" "My need to worry about members and funding…" this piqued Erika's interest. "How?" she inquired. The master, a woman of 45 years of age, held up a job request. "Recently, there has been an archeological dig where they found an age-old weapon, one said to have been wielded by a powerful member of a dark guild. Montana scoffed at this. "So?" the master glared, but continued. "After it was discovered, the dark guild, Arkus Major, stole it, and is trying to make the weapon sentient once more." Isaak spoke up "so, lemme guess, we beat them up, destroy the weapon, get huge reward and publicity?" the master nodded. "Sweet." Alex, however, had one complaint. "so we're all going?" "yes, the seven of y-" "but, no offence, Ma'am, we all have horrible teamwork." "said the boy who was in a team, fighting." Deracus snickered, and remarked, "Burn! Get it? Burn? Ah, I kill myself." Clef was tapping his foot, smiling. "well? Why are we still here then? Let's go kick some ass!"


	3. Chapter 3: Arkus major, Part one

Author's note: okay, let me clarify something: THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT IN FAIRY TAIL. So you're probably wondering what Fairy Tail has become. It's… different. Also, introducing a recurring villain!

Chapter 2: Arkus major, part 1.

"'Let's go kick some ass,' brilliant idea, Clef!" Isaak angrily shouted to his partner, as they crouched behind some rocks for cover. "Hey, I'm just wondering why they have large stones in their guild base." "Touché." Clef snapped his fingers. "Sound scythe." A group of enemies was immediately set upon by sound waves shaped like scythes. "Tendril spear!" the purple-black goo formed a spear, and he used it to attack the remaining members.

"Ice dragon's armor!" across the room, Alex had re-quipped into a suit of armor that was made of Icy-blue scales. A member of Arkus Major ran up and punched Alex, and ice spread around the dark guild member. "Heh. A dragon's armor allows the wearer to channel dragon slayer magic. Not that you can exactly hear me…"

"Gah, splitting up was the worst idea." Montana complained, coating himself in a red substance. "Skin-Ruby!" "Fire-make, fire bazooka!" Deracus created a cannon, which fired a large fireball at the dark guild members. "Dark guilds have seen an increase in members in recent years, so I guess this isn't going to be easy."

"Muddy water!" a tsunami of brown water washed away a horde of dark mages. "Fire and Ice zap!" Hanaku crossed her spears, which fired a purple beam, which intercepted the members and paralyzed them. "Where's the leader, anyway?" Erika asked her guild mate. "I guess he's off trying to make that weapon alive again."

"Fortunately, he can't escape without running into us."

"We surround them on all sides." Clef reminded his partner. "We take the west, Alex has the north, Hanaku and Erika take the south, and Montana and Deracus take the east." Isaak finished.

Meanwhile, one of the dark guild members was using archive magic to spy on all of them. "Quite the clever plan. Shame our plan requires us to stay at the center of our base." One member, however, seemed bored. He had red hair, with a white dip on the edges, wolf-like ears, and neon blue eyes. A major difference between him and his guild mates was that he was 14. The others were mostly in their upper-thirties. "Lemme fight the armor guy. He'd be a great challenge!" the leader scoffed. "The four of you, go. Buy me enough time to resurrect the weapon." "Yes sir!" three of the members darted off, but the 14-year-old stretched, and shouted; "Dibs on armor-boy!"

The archive mage encountered the duo of Erika and Hanaku. "Interesting." He mused. "Two women. Both S-class material. What guild?" "Phoenix Soul. We'll make sure you don't forget." Erika assured her opponent. Hanaku pointed one of her spears at him. "And we aren't ones to be taken lightly."

"Don't bore me." The second dark mage had encountered Deracus and Montana. "Sheesh. No class from these dark guilds." Dreacus jokingly addressed his partner. "Hm."

"So, I got these two…" the 3rd member studied his opponents cautiously. Isaak flew into a fury. "What's that supposed to mean?" "calm down, Isaak, he'll be eating floor before he knows it."

Alex raised an eybrow as he faced his foe. "So who are you, exactly?" "Canine. I am the universal wolf slayer!" Alex tilted his head. "The what?" "you see, one day, I ran into a pack of wolves that knew magic. I think they were a special breed! Anyway, they taught me magic. I can switch between elements, so I'm universal!" Alex grinned. "Well, I'm the 4th generation dragon slayer. You'll have to beat what that is out of me."

**I've decided to add these little Question sections for people to put in their reviews.**

**Question: What do you think the weapon is? (Note the plan is to RESTORE sentience, it was alive before this.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Arkus Major, Part two

"Fire-make: darts!" "Ruby-bullets!" red projectile flew towards the dark guild member, but both attacks disappeared. "No mage has beaten me with magic. Give up." Deracus wiped some sweat off his brow. "No thanks. You, Montana?" Montana scoffed. "Very funny, Deracus." Really? I thought you hated my jo-" the dark guild member punched him, sending him back a bit. "How are you able to cancel our magic?" "Hm. Do you surrender?" Deracus glared. "We would never!" many more swift blows came upon the two. "Then you will never learn my power!" Montana tried throwing some punches, but the mage dodged them all. "You two are pathetic. Arkus Major will never fall to the likes of you." Montana tried to cast a spell again. "Sand-duplicate!" the attack started to activate, with sand forming a replica of Montana. It started to charge, before being cancelled. Deracus sighed, "nothing's working…" Montana smiled. "No. Now we can beat him." "Okay then, tell me, how do we do it?" Montana began whispering to Deracus. "The plan is, we…" the dark guild member watched them in astonishment. "You still think you can win?" Deracus grinned form ear to ear. "Now we can." Montana began his end of the attack. "My magic is Mineral Magic. I can create minerals, control them, and make my skin a mineral. Gold-Wall!" a wall appeared, and it caused a Bright flash of light, blinding the member of Arkus major. "Argh! Brat! I will destroy you!" Deracus started running forward. "Fire-make magic was passed down from my parents to me. Fire-make: Fire Bringer!" he created two swords of fire, and charged at his target. The attack connected, and a great amount of flames encompassed their foe. He fell to the ground defeated. "H-how?" "Montana began walking away. "Do you give up?" "…Yes." "I noticed that your magic had to work if you'd seen the attack for a few moments. That's how I figured out that if you couldn't see the attack, your magic would be useless." "Clever…"

Hanaku began slashing at the archive mage, but screens protected him. "Tsunami serpent!" a Serpent of water appeared, and it tried striking the dark mage, but the screens merely flickered at the attack. "Tsunami magic. A stronger form of water magic." He flicked his hand, and small screens appeared, dealing light damage. "You can defend yourself, but your attacks are weak. How do you expect to beat us?" "You exhaust your energy. I win." Hanaku slashed through the screens, then landed a couple hits on him. "Or, we beat you first. I prefer my idea." Erika stoically nodded. "I agree." Restrain Circle!" Hanaku created an orb around the enemy, trapping it with the wter serpent, meanwhile her eyes glowed blue. "Melancholium magic? A very rare magic indeed…" the mage seemed unconcerned that he was now trapped with a powerful beast. It hit the man hard, and he was sent spiraling into the wall, and a large explosion occurred, destroying the barrier and knocking out the dark mage. "Well, that's that." Erika stoically stated, wiping sweat from her brow. "Let's keep going."

Isaak and Clef, however, were having an easier time with their opponent. "Sound wind!" a high-speed torrent of sound rushed from Clef's hand, and their enemy held his ears. "I-It hurts!" Issack grinned. "That's his sound magic. Not that you can hear us right now. Tendril spear!" the goop formed a spear, which he forced his enemy back with. "Gah! Brats! He sent blasts of light in multiple directions, but the two dodged it. Clef had jumped in the air. "Alright, then, Sound Crash!" he landed down on his enemy, who guarded, but he stumbled somewhat. "Oh, that can sting." Isaak smirked. "Tendril Serpents!" small, snake-like creatures were made from the goo, and they charged at the dark mage, knocking him out after a rushing river of attacks. Clef smiled "we make a great team, bud." "Whatever, Idiot. "I didn't do anything to deserve that!"

At the center, the Master of the dark guild watched with distaste from a crystal orb. "Tsk. They have failed me. Canine, however…" the image in the ball shifted to Canine fighting Alex.

"Lightning Dragon Pistols!" Canine blocked the attack with a wall of earth. However, when the wall fell, he had an unnerved look. "T-those don't sound thunder, do they?" Alex scratched his head. "I don't think so." "Good." Canine tried throwing a couple punches, but Alex threw his pistols up, and blocked the punches. He kicked Canine in the stomach, forcing him back; he caught his gun, and fired on Canine a couple more times. Canine stumbled, but dodged, and he prepared an attack. "Universal wolf slayer: Death's bite!" Alex was hit with the stream of light, and he fell to his knees, his eyes full of despair. "That attack makes you see your greatest fear. Then it transfers magic energy to me. Guess I won th-" "whew, that was a trip." Canine stepped back. "W-what? That always-" Alex smirked "works? My greatest nightmare is also my greatest dream. What you showed me just made me aspire further!" Canine tried to put on a confident face, but he seemed dazed. "I'd like to say 'let's keep going,' but using those kinds of spells takes a lot out of me. And while I'm loyal to my pack, I have a different pack. Later!" Alex just stared, wide-eyed. "…I have so many questions, the least of which being, how are you going to leave?" Canine laughed. "Hey, Spirit!" a small Exceed appeared, and latched on to Canine immediately. He had black fur, and wore a small vest, along with aviator goggles. "Later!" the said in unison, as they left in the direction Alex came. "Oh boy, I'm going to need a drink after this…"


	5. Chapter 5: Staff of Seis

Writer's note: **This is for the oc submitters, excluding those with reserved spots. **I have increased the spell minimum and maximum. Now 7 is the minimum, and 12 is the max. Those who have reserved Oc's already know about that. The only people who are required to add them are Whitelion20202, and RansomeNote. the only person who shouldn't do anything is Death Slayer Night. (not that I mind, but you submitted 14!) As for the people who have reserved spots, you'll be seeing yours, and soon. Of course, you can request I add spells in the future.

The leader of Arkus Major Scowled. "Canine left us… no matter." A large burst of light filled the room, and the man stared at the weapon longingly. The weapon was a staff. The top of it resembled a skull, clutching a blue orb, a lightning lacrima, between its teeth. "Klodoa. A weapon wielded by Brain of the Oración Seis, be reborn, I command thee!" the Staff glowed, before stooping and falling. It then rose up once more, this time of its own volition. "Ugh… I feel strange..." Klodoa seemed very dazed, to the slight shock of the dark guild master. "Listen! I have revived you! There are children coming to destroy you! Help me to kill them." The staff yawned without opening its mouth keeping its grip tight on the lacrima. "Fine then." The 4 groups all appeared soon after. "Let's do this, go home, and get me something to drink, because I am very confused." Clef gave him a funny look. "Why, exactly?" "Maybe I'll tell you later." Hanaku sighed. "just take them out!" "Muddy Water!" "Lightning Dragon's Pistols!" "Tendril Whip!" "Fire-make: darts!" "fire and Ice zap!" "Sonic Scythe!" Sapphire-arrows!" the magic all flowed towards the weapon and the dark mage, but it was blocked by a shield of darkness magic. "As you children know, in order to combat the 10 Wizard saints, we dark mages created our own, similar group, the Ten Demon lords. And you are facing number 10. I may be the weakest, but you will all perish!" a storm of darkness magic began assaulting the phoenixes. "Excellent! But if you are so powerful, what did you need me for?" Koldoa inquired. "If I use you, I will become the 9th, at least." Klodoa smiled. "Excellent, then!" the Lacrima in its mouth glowed, and it shocked all the guild members. "ha ha ha ha! Fall! I-" the 6 guild members were standing tall, sans Alex, who was beat up, wearing white armor. "But we beat you down!" Deracus stretched, and replied. "Yeah. Alex, care to explain?" Alex was panting but talked between breaths. "My… my armor is… Sky Dragon's armor. I can heal… and buff may allies." Montana cracked his knuckles, coating his skin in Iron. "Now, where were we?" Montana began punching the Demon lord. "Enchant… A-Arms… Vernier." his friends were now coated in light, and began overwhelming the dark mage. However, he fell to his knees, panting even more heavily. "Heh, I'll strike him and-" Koldoa began to plot, but was met by Hanaku. "Not on may watch, Bud." She began swiping at the weapon, but it was agile, dodging most swipes. "heh!" you think you can hit me?" "I can try, buddy. Fire-Ice Zap!" her attack was cancelled by Koldoa's lightning. "You ca- ow!" The weapon was hit hard by one of the halberds. Meanwhile, the others were wailing on the Demon Lord, while he wailed on them. "Fire-make; Hot Balmug!" The large sword cut the demon lord, but the demon lord fired darkness magic at Deracus. "Tsunami serpent!" the large serpent of water assaulted the dark mage, but it was destroyed by more blasts of darkness magic. "Thunderclap!" Clef cheerily clapped his hands together, and a powerful wave of sound magic forced the Dark Mage back, only to be hit back to where he originated by Issack. "Tendril Spear!" "Iron-hammer!" Montana clubbed the Dark mage into the ground, causing a crater. "I Will destroy y-" Montana knocked him out with the same Hammer. "…Now what?" Deracus inquired. Hanaku was reaching the finale of her fight as well. She touched her index and middle fingers to her golden Tiara. "Beyond the safe, there is gold, beyond the gold, there is life, so let life melt in your hands, my great Familiar: MEKO!" a large, orange-yellow, Fox-like creature appeared. It had eyes as red as rubies, and extremely sharp claws. Hanaku lept on the fox-creature, and began charging an attack. "meko, get the stick!" the baest charged at Koldoa, with both it and its rider swinging away. "Hey!" I JUST came back! Can't you at least let me live for a couple days?" "I'm Afraid not!" she combined her weapons to form a golden sword. "Taste the pain of Milliana Core!" she slashed the weapon in half, destroying it. The team met back up, and began conversing. "so, the Rune knights have surrounded the place?" Erika inquired. "Yep. So the members won't get out, and hand us the reward." Issack confirmed. Deracus and Montana were supporting Alex. "Also, they'll give us shelter at the nearest town. Which is good for our friend here." Clef nodded. "Also, turns out this guy was bluffing. He's not a demon lord. At all. He used to be, but he isn't anymore." Alex moaned. "Let's just leave… I can't feel my anything." "Fine." Montana sighed. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6: The New Recruits

Ft chap 6

**Author's note: and now, our tiny group of 7 (or 8, if you count the master,) gets larger! Now it's a group of… hold on… 12-13! There's technically a 14****th****, but don't expect to see him soon. Also, I show more reason for no Relative characters, and what's happened to Fairy Tail in 150 years…**

Montana, Clef, Hanaku, and Alex were lying on the ground, battered and beaten. A group of 5 people were standing above them, laughing. "Phoenix Soul? Hah! We were worried for nothing." Alex glared. "Fairy Tail… ugh… what did we ever-" "we thought you might get too strong. We need to retain our status of number one, after all." Montana scoffed. "You all sicken me." They continued to sinker, and a girl with pink hair, Kayla Dragneel, spoke up. "Uh, let's just get going, we've done enough." Before any of the Fairies could respond, another group of five appeared. "Back off." This came from the only guy in this small group. He had long, black hair, a black trench coat with a red T-shirt underneath, and baggy gray jeans. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea. She wore a sleeveless light blue top and a matching skirt, as well as a Silver necklace. Another had black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a white tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The third girl had two differently colored eyes, the right being gray, and the left being purple. She had black hair with white highlights. She wore black leather jeans, a black crop top, black boots, and a white mesh shirt. She also had a katana on her back. Finally, there was a girl with white hair, and hawk-like, violet eyes. "Tch. We're bored anyway. Let's go."

The five new people helped the four up. "You guys okay?" asked the girl in blue. "Yeah, thanks. They ambushed us." The girl in black noticed a red tattoo on Alex's neck. "You guys are part of this town's guild?" "Yep." "Could you guys get us there?" inquired the girl in the tee shirt. "Sure." Alex was exhausted, and just wanted to get back.

Later, at the guild, the five were asking to join. The master smiled. Sure. Names and magic." The boy scoffed. "Laugh all you want, but I'm Mega Impact. Shadow Devil slayer magic." Isaak laughed. "What sort of name is 'Mega'?" "Shut it!" "Um, I'm Calypso. You can call me Callie, though. I can use Water Devil slayer magic." The girl in black introduced herself next. "I'm Aniya Minak. I use Moon devil slayer magic." Hanaku sarcastically asked, "are all of you Devil slayers?" "Hey!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. "I use Holy magic! I'm Samantha Nightlily." The last girl smiled, and said, "I'm Darianna Tune. You could call me Dari if you want, though. Oh, I use take-over magic, goddess soul!" the master laughed. "I'm just glad to see more faces around here. Now, for your guild ma-" "w-wait!" Dari interrupted. What's your name, master?" "… Just call me ma'am, or master." "What?" Deracus interrupted. "It's no use, she refuses to tell people her name. We just call her ma'am." "What?" Callie cried. The others shrugged. "welcome to Phoenix Soul."

**Author's note two, electric boogaloo: …they became jerks. Don't worry, I have plans for them, but most justify their actions with; "we're the best, and we have to maintain that." Things have gone down the gutter for Fairies, but I have plans. While Layla was the only seen relative here, the others are there. Also, sorry about the short chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: Dog and Pheonixes

**Author's note: as Fairy Lori pointed out in the review, there was a theme to those characters I introduced. They're all exorcist mages. Devil slayers, and heavenly magic. I had no control over this, really. Also, a new member. Now, I went back and forth on what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I've figured it out.**

The boy had dark-black hair, red eyes, and wore black studded overcoat on top of a red undershirt, as well as black boots and black slacks. He stood, waiting. Suddenly, someone attacked him. "Shadow devil's claw!" Mega's fist, coated in shadow magic, hit the boy hard. Cuts appeared over that boy's body. "Kyle, was it? You cut up easily." Kyle smirked. "That's part of the magic… Pun not intended." An orb of blood formed in his palm, and he flung it at Mega. "Blood Bomb!" Mega was hit, and knocked him down, but he disappeared into the shadows. "Full body take-over: Goddess Soul!" Dari donned a lime green Greek dress with slits up the side, up to her waist, with a pair of shorts underneath, and green sandals. Wheat became intertwined in her hair, and carried a book. She began floating in air. "Hellion Law: Blazing Lance!" lances of fire fell upon Kyle, blazing like the sun itself. "Water Devil's Rage!" Callie blasted the fire with her slayer's breath attack, putting it out. "Thanks, Callie." The boy said, grateful. "No problem, but don't forget..." cllaie said, turning, as a trident of water appeared in her hand, and she hit him hard. "…this is a free-for all." Aniya slashed with her Katana at Samantha, who dodged most swipes. "heaven's sword!" Samantha conjured a blade of holy magic that she flung at the devil slayer, who dodged. Mega grabbed Aniya from behind, tossed her, and coated his leg in shadow magic. "Shadow devil's Tail attack!" his attack was parried by aniya's attack "moon Devil's katana!" the two strikes hit each other, cancelling out each other. "ENOUGH!' the master nagged, pointing to Kyle. "Kyle Nixon!" everyone stopped, and Kyle nervously turned, looking nervous. "Y-yeah?" "We need to talk. The rest of you, continue."

In a separate room, the master glared. "Blood Magic… in other words, Dark magic. How did you manage to learn that?" Kyle nervously smiled. "er, when I was about Mega's age, I stole a book from the magic council… that's how I got the magic." The master glared. "So you learned dangerous magic that causes you to continually lose blood?" "Any other options?" She sighed, and put her hand to her forehead. _"I suppose I need to deal with things like this as a guild master…"_

A boy and his exceed were fighting a wolf. "I don't get it! Why are you fighting me?" Canine shouted, visibly shaken by his opponent. "You have betrayed one of the pack's few rules!" "What do you mean? I'm loyal to my new pack!" "That is exactly the problem." "Wolf slayer's Howl!" Canine shot a beam of multiple elements at the wolf, which dodged. "You have followed one who has hurt you!" "You're not making any sense!" the wolf and Canine both stopped, staring each other down. "You have lost the pack's help. Until you realize your mistake, we will stop protecting you.' Canine was heartbroken, but scoffed. "So? The guild can handle my problems. The wolf left without a word. Sprit spoke up. "um, I think-" "shut up…" canine said, rubbing his temples.

Spirit frowned. _"You just lost something important."_


	8. Chapter 8: setup

**AN: this took a while to write. The following story arc will too. At least school's over for me. (for now.) I introduce two new characters in this chapter. However, so I don't end up lost in a flood of characters, I'll only be taking one. I might change my mind in the future, but for now, one more, and they won't appear until after this story arc.**

The Magic Council. While usually peaceful, there are disagreements between council members. "I know what you did." One member growled at the other. His associate chuckled. "And what would that be?" "You influenced the rest of the council to overlook crimes with magic." Fire was dancing in the palm of the accuser's hand. "Your magic can convince people of almost anything if used correctly… just what are you planning to do to us?" the other man smiled, as if he were talking to a child. "I don't want anything to do with the council, per se. I want more power for myself. Are we done here?" the other council member suddenly was ablaze. "Ah, you may want to watch your temperature." The two left, but the fire mage was still furious. _"I wish someone would knock him down a few pegs. I don't care how!"_

A dark guild, comprised of seven members, looked at the Magic Council building. The tallest one grinned. "The magic council is a place where our goal lays, my children." One girl smiled with him. "They can't keep that much power to themselves, anyway. Right, Canine?" Canine looked up. "Huh? Uh, yeah, sure." Spirit frowned at his owner. "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine!" canine snapped. The rest of the members snickered. "Enough!" their master, the tallest, and oldest, cried, before calming himself. "Attack, and take only ten prisoners. The only ten that matter."

"names and magic." The master demanded. The first one, a boy, stepped up. "Jack Corvus, Ma'am!" Jack had violet eyes, black, flat, messy hair, wore a white shirt with a black, straight, zip-up hoodie, rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black jeans and a black belt, as well as grey sneakers. Finally, he wore purple headphones around his neck. "My magic is take-over, guardian soul!" "Welcome to the club, Mr. Guardian." Isaac snickered. Deracus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he makes fun of everyone. Jack yawned. "It's not like it really was a stinging insult." The girl next to him spoke up. "Um, I'm Cassanova Filibuster. No relation to the Fullbusters. My magic is… well… um…" Samantha ran up and slapped her on the back. "Hey, no need to be shy!" Cassanova had silvery-gray hair, a large forehead, and large blue eyes. She was fairly tall, and had an athletic build. "Um, well, It's Morpheus, a type of sleep and dream magic." The master forced a smile. "Thank you. Now, I hate to do this, but we've been assigned a grave task." Alex sighed. "You mean, 'I signed us up for a grave task,' right?" the matser glared. "while few know this, the Magic Council was recently attacked. By a dark guild." Most of the mages went quiet. Mega, however, smirked. "so? What good are they?" he commented with bitterness in his voice. The master shot him a glare, but ignored him. "They captured the 10 main members. Fortunately, a different council member will inform us of our foe." The master said, her face now unreadable.

The master brought out the council member. The member brought up screen through his Archive magic. "So, the guild didn't kill anyone, but took the main council members hostage. Through some sources, I have deduced that their plan is to use them to have Etherion to… well, I'm not sure." The master glared at Mega. "That is one of the reasons why the magic council was so important." Mega scoffed, not looking at her.

"Er, as I was saying, they consist of five technically six, possibly in their own homage to the Oriacion Seis of the past. First up; a boy with unique magic." The boy's image came up, and Alex's eyes widened. "that Canine guy?" the council member looked just as confused. "You know him?" Alex nodded. "I fought him. He has his own slayer magic, wolf slayer, and he can switch his element at will. He's got a little exceed friend named Spirit. He's about Mega's age."

"Moving on, then." The council member said, seemingly disappointed Alex had stolen his thunder. An image of a girl appeared. "This is Iris. She is the best celestial spirit mage there is." "Why?" Hanaku asked. "She has all twelve zodiac spirits, and with the spell 'Zodiac', she can summon them all with little to no effort. This makes the guild larger than its initial 6 members."

"Next, Joey." An image of a boy in his twenties appeared. "He excels in fire magic. His fire magic is so powerful, it evaporates water on contact. Erika looked worried. "He'll take some training to beat." The councilman nodded at this comment. "He's dangerous. He could send anyone up in smoke."

"Next, Strider. I'll admit, this one seems to be a mystery." The figure was displayed, but it showed no defining features, mainly due to a mask the figure was wearing. "There's not much data for him anywhere…" no one commented.

"Finally, their leader." A man, about the master's age, appeared. "He is the 6th Demon Lord. In other words… he's equal to the 6th wizard saint." The master interrupted. "I will defeat him." The council member, surprisingly, raised no objections. "he has a dark magic that allows him to turn anything he touches, excluding other people, into any weapon."

"All in all, this is a dangerous group. Do you all think you can handle it?" "of course we can." The master snapped. "um, yeah, but I was asking them." The master scoffed. "They are up to the task. She turned to the group. "let's go."


	9. Chapter 9: the brawl begins

**Author's note: Here we go… Oh boy. First ever story arc. This'll take a bit, I think, maybe. I can't see the future. Any way, this is mostly setup for the fights in the next few chapters, so sorry if it's a bit of a clustercrap. Also, my most recent First-person perspective. Not that it's overly clear.**

"Gah…" Alex said, in the council's library. "This was…"

"…Too easy." Callie commented to her partner, Erika. "Yes, it was overly simple… perhaps they wanted us in here?"

"But why?" Clef expressed his confusion to Deracus, as the two speculated similarly. "If so, they're overconfident. If not, they're idiots."

Jack and Issack didn't have the time the others did to spectulate. They were facing the strongest spirit, as well as his horse-themed companion. "let's finish this quickly, eh?" Leo said Adjusting his glasses. "Yes Sir!" the Spirit replied, saluting to no one. Issack smiled nervously at Jack. "So… you want to go first?" "You go first!" Jack protested.

Aniya and Hanaku were facing their assailant, a girl. "Hm… If you came to stop me from summoning my spirits, You're too late." Aniya Charged, but was blocked before she could reach Iris. "Ophiuchus, destroy her." Aniya drew her Katana. "Moon Devil's Katana!" Hanaku joined her comrade. "Saber Buster!" the attacks flashed, but the skin of the snake spirit was unscathed. Iris laughed. "That's cute…"

Montana was facing another spirit. or rather, two. "Piri Piri!" the two cried. "Ugh." Montana sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Gemi, this man is ugly!" "Yeah, Mini! But we have to copy him…" Montana was startled. "What?" the twins merged together, and became a perfect copy of Montana. "Oh, why me…"

Kyle was faced with a less impressive opponent. "Moo!" Kyle was dumbstruck. "a cow-man? Sure, why not?" "I'm Taurus! I'll crush you for Iris!" Kyle smirked. "Okay." He held out his hand in a taunting manner. "C'mon, I'll give you the first shot."

Deracus was face-to-face with another spirit. "Oh, good, a fish-lady." The "fish-lady" scowled at him. "My name is Aquarius, Brat." Deracus sighed. "I knew I should've taken someone with me..." he mumbled.

Mega was looking at another water spirit. "Let's get this guy, mom!" "of course, son." _"Of course." _He thought to himself. _"I hate the water."_ Mega wiped sweat off his brow. "Well, Mom, let's smash him!" "Okay, son!"

Spirits surrounded Darianna. "So, how do you want your hair done, shrimp?" Cancer asked. "It's fine the way it is, thank you very much." Scorpio laughed the comment off. "You look like a freak, girlie! not like my Aquarius!" "No, I don't!" a maid interjected. "This banter has no purpose." "Yeah, let's get 'em, we are!" Scorpio shouted in agreement.

Casanova had caught up with Alex. "Oh, Hi!" he was pinned down to the ground by gravity. "A little help, please? Sorry about rushing ahead." She sighed. "Um… okay… I don't have many offensive spells, but… here goes nothing!" the spirit turned calmly. "Let's go, then."

Samantha faced the masked mage himself, Strider. "I wonder what trophies I can take from this one…" Samantha screamed while pointing at him. "Pervert!" "…Face the abyss!"

The Phoenixes, little known as they were, were facing impossible odds. As I am one, I shall rise from the ashes. If they need me.


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit Splice

**Author's note: and time for fights. I don't think I'm the best a writing them, but hey. This is late, and may seem rushed because I lost the original chapter. I don't know what happened. Sorry. Also, don't worry; I'll get to all the foreshadowed fights in later chapters. Also, once again, 1****st**** person mystery narrator. And fially, a duo I've wanted to do since Jack was submitted. Jack and Issack. I'll let that speak for itself for now.**

Kyle was slammed into a wall, cuts sprawled all over his body. The normally tranquil, calm council building had a gaping hole in it.

"Urgh… I hope they forgive us for that. Hell, I hope Master forgives me for that." Kyle commented, getting up. He grinned. The cow spirit had given him his way of fighting. He would be grateful if it didn't hurt so much. And if his clothes weren't covered in dust. And if it didn't hurt.

"Blood armor! Blood sword!" a skin-tight armor formed around Kyle, accompanied by a sword, both blood red. The cow spirit swung, but the axe merely bounced off of the armor. Kyle smirked under the armor. Kyle took a few spies himself, but Taurus parried each one. Despite a obvious disadvantage, Taurus was smiling.

"Moo! This takes me back to my days with Miss Lucy! She took better care of me than the care I get now…" suddenly, the spirit stopped fighting, and his expression got sad, causing Kyle to stop, as well.

"Well, I feel for you, but-" the cow spirit began crying, to Kyle's shock. "I mean, she looks nice, like miss Lucy, but we get hurt badly by her if we mess up even a little..." the spirit sniveled. Kyle looked at the spirit with pity. "_The big guy's been through a lot..."_ the Blood mage sighed. "I'll tall you what. You 'accidentally lost to me, and me and my allies 'just so happen' to get Iris' keys from her, which would free you, right?" the cow spirit, still blubbering, just nodded, smiling. Kyle slashed, and the cow spirit, fell, only to begin fading, as if he had legitimately lost. "Thank… Moo…"

Kyle's brow furrowed. "Was that an _intentional_ pun?"

Meanwhile, Alex and Casanova were fighting Libra. "Fire dragon's Axe!" Alex slashed with the weapon, hitting the spirit, letting Casanova get up. "She can only target one of us at a time!" "Got it!" a pattern continued. One gets crushed by gravity, one distracts/hits Libra, the other gets up, until Cassanova got close enough. "Dream Knock!" suddenly, Libra's eyes closed, and she was fast asleep. The spirit of the scales disappeared shortly afterwards.

"Not bad!" Alex laughed, patting her on the back. "You're good! Anyway, we're looking for that profile, right. Cassanova nodded. "The only question is, which one is his?" she replied, looking at the many profiles in the council's library. "Guess we'll start with his first name…" the two began browsing through the "C" section in the library.

Deracus was facing Aquarius, and made the first move. "Fire-make; Katana!" A katana appeared in his hands, and he charged, but a fast stream of water coming from Aquarius stopped his advance. "Urgh…" he struggled to rise. "_Crap… how can I combat my exact weakness…" _suddenly, he hit an epiphany. "That could work…" "What are you jabbering about?" the spirit cried out in anger, anger directed at no particular thing, or person. "Just shut up and pass out so I can get to my boyfriend."

Deracus put his plan into action. "Fire-make, Dart! Fire-make, clone!" many fiery bullets and clones appeared. Aquarius made a "humph" noise at this. "Please." She swished her urn, and water flowed into a whirlpool. The fires went out, steam filling the room. "Not enough! Fire-make, Fire darter!" Aquarius scoffed once more. "It'll end the same." While larger, more powerful darts flew, nothing happened. The water extinguished, and more steam filled the room, to the point where nothing was visible. "Argh!" Aquarius angrily yelled. "Where-" Deracus appeared next to her, smirking, his hands crossed at his sides, fire glowing within. "Right here! Fire make…" he charged, slashing with two swords of fire, coating Aquarius in a ball of fire. "…Fire Bringer!" he smiled, panting, as the spirit fell, defeated.

Issack and Jack were hit with arrows and light magic, the two getting forced back.

"Rrrgh! Tendril whip!" Issack was soon holding a whip of his purplish-black goo. He used it to deflect the arrows, while Jack dealt with Leo. "Full body take-over; Guardian of lightning, Byakko!" Jack's body became a white tiger, with lightning crackling all over him. "I can one up, you, Aki!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the two continued they're bickering as they attacked the lion and the archer. Jack clawed at the spirits, while Issack whipped away. While Sagittarius was not quite as agile, Leo fired his Regulus magic at the two. "Regulus Impact!" the two sustained massive damage. "Rrgh… we'll have to end this quickly." Issack stated, with jack nodding. "unison raid?" Issack sighed. "as much as I hate to say it, yeah."

Cassanova sighed. "We're out of files in the 'C' section… you fought him right?" Alex nodded, throwing down the book he was holding.

"Yeah, but I never got his last name." a wolf-like figure walked in.

"what're you two doing?" Alex beamed, not fully realizing the situation. "Oh, hey! Perfect timing. What's your last name?" the slayer shrugged as he answered.

"Kampala. K-A-M-P-A-L-A." Alex thanked him, and told Cassanova to look in the "K" section. It took him a few seconds tor realize what was happening.

"Canine! I guess we'll finish our match?" Canine grinned. "Okay, Armor-boy!"

The only two slayers capable of changing their elements at will face off. I told one to look up info on the other. If my hunch is correct, the once-proud wolf will realized how he was reduced to a lapdog.


	11. Chapter 11: the brawl's mid-point

**AN: when I received the OC for Canine, (I will keep the submitters anonymous for their privacy,) I got my first character that didn't follow the clear rubric, so I brushed off the character. But, when I read in further detail, I realized the many opportunities, and I got to thinking about how I'd write his character, and I ended up loving most of the ideas. Not that this chapter is ALL him, I just wanted to give my thoughts. Also, the longest chapter I've done yet. And the one I'm most proud of.**

"Iron dragon's sword!" a sword appeared in Alex's hands, and he charged, mostly stabbing, allowing easy dodges for Canine, who began amassing energy in his hands. He smirked, as Spirit took him into the air.

"Let's see if you can handle this twice! Universal Wolf Slayer: Death's Bite!" the light surrounded Alex again, and he once again saw his greatest fear. A man who could freeze with a flick of his hand, an avian woman with claws of steel, the dead rising, and acting like puppets, people unable to control their bodies, people being surrounded by tendrils and disappearing, people being sliced into bits, storms rising and killing, and a black water drowning hundreds. Those were his fears, and obstacles he had to overcome. He had to beat them. The illusion shattered, and he was facing his wolf-like foe once again.

"Are you okay?" Cassanova asked worriedly. Alex shook his head. "I'm fine. Keep looking. And you, Canine," he said to his foe, turning and pointing. "How about you stop screwing around and show me the real deal!" Canine smirked.

"Hellion Law: Blazing Lance!" Hellion fire magic rained down on the three spirits, and the three were burnt, but no visible residue was left, and they began their assault. At least, two of them did. Virgo tunneled, and popped out, hitting nothing, as Dari was flying. She commented; "I missed." Every time she failed to hit Dari. However, the scorpion spirit fired sand from his mechanical tail, as Cancer swiped with his scissors, aiming for something other than hair. Dari thought over her situation.  
"Book of morals: true size!" despite the attack's usual effects, the spirits remained their usual size. Dari sighed, downtrodden.

"That attack usually shrinks opponents, based on their animosity. This means you three don't care about fighting me." The spirits stopped, sullen. Dari gave a look of sympathy, and transformed back into normal form. She shook her head. "I refuse to fight you like that." The spirit hook their heads "we have to." They resumed their assault, injuring Dari greatly. She quickly changed back, and amassed dark magic around the three. "Divine Judgment: dark oblivion!" the sphere exploded, and the three faded, as Dari sighed. "I'll help you guys, don't worry."

"Shadow Dragon's robes!" black robes appeared draped around Alex, and he disappeared. Canine sniffed the air around him. "There!" Canine turned and threw a punch, just as Alex came out of the shadows.

"Ow!" nice!" Alex smirked. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Canine shook his head, and kept grinning like a maniac. "Element change: shadow!" he then swallowed the dark magic. Alex sighed.

"I figured that might happen. But I have a counter-measure." He transported a sword into his hand. "Iron Dragon's sword, added with Shadow Dragon's robe! Iron-shadow dragon mode!"

He then charged with both weapons. While Canine tried to counter, Alex appeared behind him, and slashed, causing a large gash on canine's back.

"Well, I can't do that… crap." Canine said, depressed.

Meanwhile, Cassnova had found a file on Canine. Her eyes widened with horror, looking at an important day. "Alex! I found it! It-"

"Let's end this, dog-boy!" "You got it!" Alex's body glowed with a new hue. "My most powerful armor. Taken from the dragon of the apocalypse himself!" his armor was a dark black, the near-invisible scales glistening. Canine gathered dark energy all around him, laughing. "And this is the attack of nightmares!"

"Apocalypse dragon's roar!" "Dark universal Wolf Slayer: Ghoulish havoc!"

The two magical attacks, each from an evil source, were sent flying at each other, meeting, trying to over take the other, before causing a large explosion, knocking the two on their backs. The two laughed light-heartedly.

"It's a tie…" Alex said, chuckling. Anyway, what were you saying, Cassanova?" She grimly handed the document to him, and Alex read the open page. He cringed. "Wait, is that…?" Casanova nodded grimly, taking it out of his hands, and giving it to Canine, and insisted he read it. "Urgh. I already know all about myself. Why would I need to read that?" Alex coughed, and shook his head. "Trust us, bud."

The master and the fire mage were watching from a surveillance lacrima. "Master. Let me KILL the mutt." The man shook his head. "Take care of the meddlesome water mages. The mutt has no magic left. I will deal with the council members." Joey laughed like a hyena as he walked out of the room. The demon lord scowled. He turned to the ten main council members.  
"Fire Etherion." One member objected loudly.

"No! We'll never-" another member spoke up. "Of course, sir." The members then began arguing loudly on which side they should be on. The Demon lord seemed to delight in the dispute.

"Water Devil's rage!" "Tsunami Serpent!" the sadist watched the water attacks and swiped his hand, a raging wall of fire appearing, and evaporating the water instantly. He laughed crazily. "Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground!" normally, fire magic cannot touch water magic without being put out. In this fight, the water was being put out easily by fire.

"It's just normal fire magic, but it's more powerful than even Deracus' magic." Erika commented, sweating due to the heat. Callie studied the foe carefully. He lowered his wall of fire, but kept slight flames up.

"You girls wanna give up? If you do, I'll go out with you." he said, seemingly serious. Their expressions turned a deadly serious. He swallowed nervously. "Just to be clear, I said that, right? Sometimes I say stupid stuff." The two girls glared. "Yeah. SOMETIMES."

Samantha created a small sword. "Heaven's sword!" she charged and swiped, and the one visible eye in Strider's mask opened. He dodged, and grabbed the sword, having it disintegrate. He kicked Samantha's stomach, and rushed, grabbing her neck. She gasped, and started clawing at his hands. "What…? What are you doing?" she felt energy slowly fade from her body. She managed to get her own kick off, causing Strider to release his grip. She shot out an orb of Holy magic. "Holy sphere!" Strider grabbed it, and it once again disappeared. He spoke up once again. "My magic is Magic Absorbtion." His eye became sad. "Although, in some respects, my ally Canine is somewhat better." His sadness turned to anger in his eye. "I will show my master why I am always better than the Mutt!"

Samantha put on false confidence. "Well, maybe you should ditch the mask. That might make a nice first step."

"Die!" he exclaimed, charging with an open palm. "Guess that's a sensitive topic."

Canine read through the file, grumbling that he knew what was in it already. As he read, the events of that day came rushing back to him.

The Kampala family was setting up a picnic, when a sudden rainstorm occurred. A four-year old-canine was running back to the magic mobile, when he ran into a man. Canine could never remember the man's face. However, what he did was always burned into Canine's memory. As thunder rumbled loudly, the man shot magic energy towards his parents, who fell, dead. A glinting smile spread across the murderer's face. "Run." The man maliciously advised, and the four-year old ran. And ran, and ran, crying all the way, thunder loudly booming. Suddenly, blurs were racing around Canine. They stopped, and the figures were revealed to be wolves. The wolves barked to each other, before becoming quiet, and turned to the boy.

"We can help you, child. As long as you join our pack, and abide by our rules, you will gain immense power. Canine had entered the 2nd stage of grief. Anger. Anger towards the man who killed his parents.

"Okay."

For the next 8 years, the pack trained and raised him. He learned every element to slay all the special wolves. Canine knew this much. What was on the next page surprised him.

"I can help you find the man who murdered your parents." Cainine accepted the proposal, not knowing the man's true agenda.

For one year, the Universal Wolf Slayer was working under the man that killed his parents.


	12. Chapter 12: final stands

**Author's Note: Because I enjoy torturing you people, I won't reveal put what happened with Canine. I want to wrap up the fights first. If the end fights are sped up, it's due to my computer restarting mid-chapter for no reason.**

**Why does this keep happening?**

Fire advanced, trying to consume Erika and Callie. Joey cackled, and spouted rambling nonsense. "I want you both to burn! Burn! BURN!"

"Earthquake!" Erika moved the water underground; casing cracks to appear in the ground, as the ground shook. The fire mage stumbled, and the fires died. Callie charged, taking the opportunity. "Shut up, already! Storm of the seven seas!" multiple blasts of water doused the insane dark mage.

"Water mages…? Beating me…? ME…?" he wondered aloud, grinning insanely. He let out a laugh, before seeing Erika's Tsunami Serpent. His smile finally faded, as it dove and struck him.

Water also assaulted someone else. The two spirits, who changed from large fish to regular spirits, tossed Mega. Mega was wide-eyed with fear. For reasons not even he understood, he was terrified of celestial spirit mages and water. This is technically both, in one. He shot shadows out at the spirits, who were grazed. He harged, shadows on his fists. "Shadow Devil's Claw! His strike missed its mark, but kept grazing them.

"Mom, he's in distress." "That's right. I feel bad, son." They stopped attacking, frowning. Mega took a few seconds to breathe. He glared, and began preparing an attack.

"I'm ending this. NOW!" the shadows appeared all a round him, swarming and continually speeding up. The shadows were sent flying towards the two spirits, but they couldn't move. "Ugh… Mom! I can't move." "Yeah… He's better than we thought, son…"

"Shadow Devil slayer Secret art: Endless Night." The shadows encompassed their bodies, and erupted violently. Mega sighed. _"I overreacted. I'm out of magic… crap." _

He thought to himself, before he fell to his knees.

Only one spirit remained. The snake charmer spirit was seemingly impervious to the attacks of Hanaku and Aniya, their weapons merely bouncing off of its scales. The spirit whipped its tail around, and the two took heavy hits, falling to the ground. Iris lifted Hanaku into the air. "You really think this'll work? Ha! The rest of you will walk into my serpent's fangs." Hanaku glared, and Iris noticed her scarf, particularly the number two on it. Her eyes widened with both fear and giddiness.

"You… Oh, I get it. You're going to take them out if they try to take out Void Slyph, right?" Hanaku's eyes widened, as tears welled up in her eyes. "No…" Iris grinned. "I'll help you kill this one quick." She insisted, motioning her head towards Aniya, who was busy with Opihichus. Aniya was unable to hear them, preoccupied with the purple serpent.

"Moon devil's tail attack!" Aniya sheathed her sword, and kicked the spirit, moonlight covering her feet. The spirit remained unflinching.

Hanaku calmed herself, taking slow, deep breaths. "Feather bomb!" a release of air, dust, and feathers, filled the room, blinding the celestial spirit mage and the snake charmer spirit. "Gah! All thirteen of you are getting lashed 15 times!" was the angry outcry of the dark mage, causing a hissing noise that sounded sad to come from the celestial spirit.

"Moon Devil's Katana!"

"Saber Buster!"

Suddenly, it convulsed in pain, and began dissapreing. The smoke faded, and Aniya smirked.

"I knew its weak point was the underbelly." She commented. Hanaku nodded. "Thanks for transmitting the plan!"

The toll of summoning all 13 Zodiac spirits, and having them lose, took affect. The dark mage collapsed.

Samantha activated her secondary magic. Aera magic took affect, and white, angel-like wings. "I can't reach you up there!" she smirked. "Too bad. Heaven's rain! Thread-thin light shot down, too small to absorb with one's hand. Strider fell to his knees, and pssed out.

"Fire Etherion on this base. I shall take my defeat to the grave!" the council members shuffled nervously.

"No." The guild master stood in the room's entrance.

"And exactly what are you going to do against the sixth demon lord?"

The master shook her head.

"The better question is, what are you going to do against me?"


	13. Chapter 13: Vide

FT chap 13.

**AN: Now, I am happy to say I got all the Oc's I need! I must say, I'm impressed by your creativity. I, admittedly, got the concept for Alex's magic from a friend of mine, but I feel I've advanced it well. Even the characters with pre-existing magic took unique spins on it. I'm grateful, truly. That's why after this arc, I'll form teams, and have a couple slow chapters for character stuff, mostly. Next time, this arc's epilogue.**

Montana and Gemini were locked in combat. One strike was countered by another. Sapphire skin flying against Ruby skin. Diamond skin against Iron skin. Montana found himself in a stalemate.

"Piri Piri! Getting tired?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe." Montana gave a small smirk. "Sand-breeze." A small gust of wind blew sand into the yes of the spirit, causing it to revert to their original form. He quickly moved into Skin-Iron, and hit the two spirits, knocking them out, and they disappeared into the celestial spirit world. Montana promptly fell from exhaustion.

"This is bad… I can barely stand." He lamented, aggravated. He punched the ground furthering his exhaustion. "Dammit!"

"Hello? Guys? Can ya hear me? Guys?' Alex's voice rang out through the minds of all the members.

"Loud and clear."

"Hey, Alex."

"My everything hurts." The Phoenixes responded. Alex nodded in approval. It was a while since he tried telepathy, but it seemed to work then.

"Okay, tell everyone what you did, class." He joked. The guild members shared their fights, each one ending with serious injuries or low magic.

"So, you're just letting the guy who's already double-crossed a guild sleep near you two?" Cassanova had used her magic to put Canine to sleep and to rest his magic.

"He seems nice enough. And if the info's true, he's been manipulated. Master insisted she'd deal with that Demon Lord freak." Some debate ensued over whether Canine can be trusted. Cassanova cleared her throat.

"Er, I can look into his dreams. Maybe he's dreaming about the past, so I can see it first-hand."

Hanaku sighed. "And if he's not, we'll be screwed. Might as well."

"Um, she's doing it anyway." Alex pointed out. There was a long pause between the groups. Meanwhile, Cassanova's hopes were confirmed. He was dreaming, and his dream had him crying in front of a pack of wolves.

"A human boy. Delicious."

"Hold! He's distressed."

"So? He's just some human child!"

"No! He has better potential than any other cub in our pack." One that seemed to be the leader growled, and the debate ceased. He then turned the sniveling, 5-year old Canine.

"Tell us what has happened to you, cub." Canine was a wreck. Tears poured down his face. He had trouble saying anything, and his words were a jumbled mess.

"I- and picnic- this guy- MOMMY AND DADDY!" he broke into tears once again, and the wolves continued the debate.

"HE has more potential? Yes, and that rabbit I ate did too."

"The boy must have lost his parents. That explains his… state at the moment."

"Murdered, from the sound of it."

"That doesn't make him stronger than me!" The leader wolf howled, and they stood silent again.

"Cub. You need to be strong. Emotionally, and otherwise. We can help you with all these. But you must uphold to rules of the pack. Accept, or the pack shall feast on a small boy." Canine swallowed, and nodded, blinking back tears. The wolves advocating for Canine's death grumbled.

"The rules of our pack are simple. 1: you must never betray the pack. 2: What the pack leader, myself, says, goes. 3: the food you find cannot be kept to yourself. The pack shares it. Understand?" Canine nodded, and the wolves began walking.

"Then follow us. Welcome to the pack."

The dream shifted, and canine was older, seven, Cassanova assumed. He seemed much more full of life, despite the injuries. He was following the rest of the pack on all fours. He then tripped over a something, and literally howled in pain. He looked at the object.

"An egg." The wolves regarded it hungrily. Canine threw his body in front of the egg, and tried to argue its defense.

"Wait! This is a Exceed egg!" the wolves muttered, wondering if he was certain. One stepped up, and continued questioning him.

"You're certain this is an egg of one of those flying cats?" he nodded.

"Not entirely, but-"

"We can eat it!" the wolves cheered at the suggestion. Canine shifted his eyes nervously.

"Fira! Please!" The wolf questioning him shuffled nervously. She howled, bringing order again.

"We shall make a deal. You must protect this egg. It is your responsibility. If it becomes an exceed, you may keep it. If it is not…" the wolf curled her lip in hunger, making a point. Canine nodded nervously.

The scene shifted to him and Fira conversing, Canine being around 11 years old, spirit close to him.

"I swear, Fira, this guy says if I listen to him, I'll find the guy who axed off my parents!" The wolf shook her head.

"He reeks of ill intent." The two stared each other down.

"Very well. However, another wager, similar to Spirit's." Canine didn't hesitate.

"If this man is correct, I shall do anything of your request. Should you be incorrect… well, you've denied the pack two meals. We'll feast well on both." The scene shifted one last time. The master, who Cassanova recognized as the man who was the primary suspect from Canine's profile, was glaring in a disappointed manner at Canine, who was holding a cowering man by his shirt.

"Kill him!" the members and master urged. Canine seemed just as distraught as the man who was going to be murdered.  
"I'm sorry…" the dream ended, and Cassanova stubled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Alex said, catching her. She nodded, and educated everyone on the information, Alex transmitting the info.

"My assumption was correct. He's on the level."

"I am Master Garo, 6th among dark mages! Who are you, to think you can defeat me?" Master Garo boasted to the main Phoenix. She thought over her response.

"A Wizard." Master Garo sighed, causing chains to appear around the Council members' bodies, moving their bodies to Etherion control panels.

"Your name, woman! The rest of you, fire Etherion on this building. Metal magic can conjure any form of metal from magic, and respond to my will." The master of Phoenix Soul began charging an attack.

"…I abandoned my old identity long ago. I haven't decided on my new one. However, I've decided now. Vide." The demon lord laughed, but lost his train of thought, as a swirling typhoon of fire and water met him.

"My magic is the magic of my children's! Memory-make magic! I have watched them fight, and I know them better than they know each other! Fire-make and Tusnami magic mixed make quite a blow." A metal shield blocked the attack, and the typhoon ceased.

"Is that all-"

"Sound Shadows!" Shadows violently came from Vide's hands, each vibrating at frequencies that nearly shattered Garo's eardrums. He was forced back by the shadows, all of which he dodged nimbly.

"Chains of oppression." The chains that currently covered the council members now covered Vide. Garo leered as she convulsed in pain, and laughed.

"Nice try. I am a Demon Lord, no mage of your caliber is able to defeat me!" Garo boasted, slowly closing his hands into fists. The chains tightened, and she choked, writhing in pain. Of all things, the last thing Garo expected to beat him was sand. But that's exactly what happened. Sand flew into his eyes, causing the man to back up, losing his focus for a split second, the chains losing their grip. Vide swiftly swiped her hand in a short arc, and steam filled the room. Garo sighed.

"_First she uses Mineral magic to blind me, and uses fire combined with water to create steam to blind me further. But my magic will stay with her as long as I'm focused." _As the fog cleared, the master of Phoenix soul walked out of the mist, along with 15 other versions. Garo grinded his teeth. He watched carefully, and saw all but one had flecks of fire. He immediately created a sword, and charged at that one.

"Die, You little-" the dark mage had no idea what had happened after that. He remembered a swarm of colors, and the next thing he knew, he was in jail.

The chains disappeared as he passed out, allowing the council members to end the firing of Etherion.

"Thank you, madam!" one, a fire-user, said, along with the others, showering her with praise. She shook her head.

"Get my guild members here! Now! I don't care if you have to drag them, do it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: not much to say here. Introductions and a short fight. Also, the first of the teams. Happy very late holidays!**

"Name and Magic."

"But you guys know me!" a boy complained, his exceed sighing.

"NAME. AND. MAGIC." The master insisted, a drunken Kyle laughing. He cleared his throat, and corrected himself.

"Canine Kampala, and I use multiple elements of wolf slayer magic, making me the Universal Wolf slayer!" he bragged. Spirit rolled his eyes.

"So? Anyone can kill a wolf!" Kyle drunkly ranted, Isaac nodding in agreement. Caine flew into a rage at this statement.

"W-well, they're special wolves! They can use magic! And talk!" Issac pushed his hair gently out of his eyes. "I bet they can fly, too! And they dispense candy!"

"You little-"

"I'm older than you!"

The master slammed her fist on the nearest wall, making a crater, and shutting the members up. She cleared her throat, and pointed at the girl next to Canine.

She had black, short, hair and blue locks. She had and odd, purplish color. Despite the sweltering heat at this time of year, she wore a large, puffy, yellow jacket.

"My name's Hope Kristellen! I use arc of embodiment magic. Um, basically, that means I can create any thing I can imagine, as long as I have enough magic." Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Does that mean you could make food? Or, wait, would that still be magic while I digest it? And will it still be magic after I go to the bathroom?" protests were shouted out at Jack's speculation, causing the guild master to pound the wall again. The wall collapsed on itself, and silence fell once again. Callie began cleaning up the broken wall, and looked up.

"U-um, you know that you're going to pay for the wall, right, master?"

"Yes." She walked away, opening and slamming a door. Hope began whispering to Dari. "So, is everyone nice here?" Dari paused, then nodded. "To an extent, except for Isaac." Hope laughed, and caught Mega glaring. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hi! What's your name?" Mega turned around and affixed his glare to Canine, who had yet to notice the Devil slayer.

"That's Mega. He's an antisocial freak, but he's kind when he needs to be. You can call me Dari, by the way." She said warmly, offering a handshake. Hope grinned, and tried to shake Dari's hand, but was pulled away by Samantha's handshake.

"Hey, nice to meetcha, I'm Samantha, call me Sam!"

Meanwhile, Canine began barking at Montana for information.

"Hey, where's that armor guy? I want a rematch!" Montana sighed, and stretched.

"If you must know, he, Aniya, and Clef formed a team, and currently are on a job. They're out." Canine whimpered, but quickly changed targets. "So? Who wants to fight me? You?" he quickly pointed his finger at Cassanova and Callie, who both stuttered.

"If you want, I'll go a few rounds." Montana volunteered, to Canine's approval.

Soon, they were standing on a newly built battlefield, built with lines representing the boundaries of the field. Erika stood as judge of the match, and everyone else sat on bleachers, specifically on the side of who they thought would win. Montana's side was larger, with only Draceus sitting impatiently on Canine's side.

"Well, I'm glad to help with your training however I can, guys." Erika commented, and swiped her hand down to begin the match. Immediately, Montana rushed and punched Canine in the stomach, causing the wolf slayer to recoil, but despite everyone's expectations, Montana failed to follow up, and let Canine shake the impact off. Canine growled, and puffed out his cheeks, gathering magic energy.

"Light Wolf's Howl!" a large, bright beam shot out of Canine's mouth, blinding the spectators. When sight returned, Montana was no longer visible. An uproar rose from the Phoenixes in wild concern.

"Montana! He's dead!"

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" a whirlwind of sand broke out, and Montana's body reformed, shifting constantly, appeared. The sound died down, with Erika calming them.

"It's just his Sand-body spell." Canine followed up with melee attacks, each passing through the sand, Montana disappearing and reappearing, countering each time. Eventually, Montana stopped. He shook his head, and shouted his verdict.

"I'll give, but We'll have a rematch. Sound good?"

"Guhh…" Montana nodded to Erika, who called it off in Montana's favor.


	15. Chapter 15: Melacholium Embodiment

**AN: I have to say, seeing the reviews, I apparently managed to get off the feeling I meant to with the last chapter. Shame that this is the last filler chapter… ish. More randomness and character stuff. I'll take this time to tell you all about the drinking age in Fairy Tail. At first I had assumed that, since Cana was 18, it was 18. However, a fiend of mine informed me it was 15. That means if your character is 15 or older, I just might make them drink, if it fits their personality. Next update, it's April Fools' day, and boy, do I have something planned.**

Soon after the fight had concluded, Aniya, Clef, and Alex returned. The three were a mess compared to their usual appearance, each with frayed hair and dirtied clothing. The three stormed in. Clef immediately put on his headphones, and proceeded to stand in the corner, blocking everything out. Aniya merely sat down and shot a death glare at absolutely nothing. Alex simply collapsed on a table.

"So, how did the job go?" Jack asked nervously. The three let out a collective groan, and left their summary at that. The others kept their distance for the rest of the day.

Canine was grumbling in the corner.

"I can't believe you all sided against me! Do you all really hate me that much?" He cried, begging for an answer. Dari frowned, and explained her rationale.

"I don't hate you, but it was the most logical choice. I mean, he's older and more experienced than most of us. No offence." A couple others nodded, and Deracus slapped Canine's back.

"Hey, I like ya, dog-kid!" he said, nicknaming his guild mate. Spirit nodded.

"I would've sat in your corner, but I despise sitting." The exceed firmly stated. Hope grinned, and took interest in the debate  
"I wonder how'll I'd fare in a fight…" she mused aloud, piquing Hanaku's interest.

"I'll do it." Hanaku offered, shocking Hope.

"Oh? Um, it was rethorical." But her statement stirred up frenzy among the guild members, all curious to see the new girl's abilities. Soon enough, the fight began. This time, the master, still hiding her new name, was calling the match. She gestured, with her hand, giving a small hand gesture to start the match, as if she were bowing. Hanaku immediately drew her halberds and, fiery determination in her eyes, swinging her arms in an x-shaped arc. Hope ducked, the fire spear singing some of her hair, and Hope called out her attack.

"Yellow rollers." A pair of bright yellow roller skates, adorned with small white wings at the ends. She hovered over the ground, and began kicking listlessly at Hanaku, who paired, the ice spear freezing one foot.

"Blue arrows!" arrows soon appeared behind Hanaku, piercing her back. Meanwhile, on the stands, Jack noticed a shady figure sidle next to him. Mega's face was beet red, and his permanent frown was wavering. Callie, who was, like them, was on Hope's side, made the connection.

"M-mega, you, uh, don't-"

"Not in the mood." He commented, causing Jack to inch away from the moody Devil Slayer.

Back to the fight, Hanaku began a chant. "Beyond the safe, there is gold, and beyond the gold, there is life, so let life melt in your great hands, my great familiar MEKO!" The cat-like creature appeared, inspiring Hope.

"I can do that too! Yellow Tiger!" a yellow tiger appeared, and the two big cat-like monsters circled each other. They both pounced suddenly, with fur and blood flying everywhere, before the two disappeared. Hope and Hanaku began panting, running out of magic. Suddenly, Hanaku charged, and was parried by three floating swords.

"Y-Yellow katanas."

The two kept striking and parrying, Hope's floating swords eventually disappeared, her having run out of magic. The match was called in Hanaku's favor. Congratulations and compliments were given, until Jack remembered some thing.

"Wait, did we just lave Aniya, Clef, and Alex inside?"

A collective moan was let out from inside the building.


	16. April Fools: Lost in translation

FT April Fools' chap.

**AN: so, remember the last AN? Well, here's why I said that was kind of the last filler chapter. Toady, I will show you the results of me throwing the first chapter of this story through a translator in random languages 5 time, then back. Enjoy.**

Many people wonder why the title of "The soul of the Phoenix." Because of the Anderson Phoenix, flames, always, even though it is often put to death. And we have. In fact, how many times thou dost smite us, let us go, and he would not put her away."  
They glory in words. I am Alexander Artlet, 4-Yellow S-class wizard, to the generation of, and for murder. He is an expert? More weapons quip about hana'ia dragon scales, like an animal in the balance. This same Spirit in Phoenix, and we in the Forum from the 150 years in philosophy, as in Fairy tail, Sabertooth, and, Lamia in front of football ... ... Well, so many monologing. As we fight.  
(3rd person POV)  
Son Alexander Artlet dark black eyes, black hair and a scraggly black shirt, light and short ka'ōma'oma'o.  
"Re-quip the Axis of the Dragon" The New hō'ike'ia the sword, and he returned home to his own forum and, from a boy a long, red, if he have long hair, it is darkness, Hazel eyes, when he ka'ele'ele ka'ele ' ele has been granted, by means of a jacket for the hair, baggy white passion for a pair of shoes.  
When flying, dodging oils. Tus in the left hand with his right hand against her ka'ō'ō. "Ai, one, a spear," The flower-man leap as he was inflamed by the Alex, in one place, and the ax, and his anger was eerie'ula'ula. "What is the meaning of, the great dragon" "Clef!" Alexander raised his eyebrows. "What?" A third of black hair acersecomes (gray highlights) and gray eyes and eyebrows. He was higher than others, but not for long.  
So I went ka'ele'ele, unzipped it is in the orange shirt under Jean dark, black shoes and an orange-top heights. And with the obligation of the crown ,, Kona'ā'ī brought gold from it, and it is necessary, that they are in the process of the headphones to his own purpose, and Grey ua'ele'ele career. Clef laughter. "He'o sign, simply, from the little hill, behold, a healthy buffet?", And he said to her: Daughter, capabilities. There is a hair slim body hot pink colors. The finger-rings, a couple of Kimono (white the initiatives of the lotus flower), and the loins, that is, of white and in strict EE Go to the ankles, white, and at length, when he acts. 5? That is gold Tiara, matches are. Blue collar, in that the number of 4. The use of double-sided and the two axes, kekahi'ao'ao he'ula'ula them, and the blue, on the one side the cold.  
And he said to the war, with the double-sided axes, and at the same time to turn away from Alex. "You are barren Ua'oe if you had not?" Alex'ōnou. "Light, Hanako!" But sorrow. "By the way, Montana de to kill," I said. "The skin was revealed." The boy is talking with glass, which together with skin hō'ike'ia, punching Alex for the fifth time, and the frost. Covering of the blue is gone, and a revealer of the skin of the child. More than any other was taller and Phoenicia in the soul. Is Hoa black suits and white Earth skin. The eyes of the hazel, and much more so in the eyebrows. Bearing ka'ele'ele Musculus players in the jacket, T-Shirt, Camouflage, and in a ditch ka'ele'ele FIT shoes.  
Alex demand his anger was kindled, and he ran to the frost encamped round about him. "Not bad, Moatana." Complimented partner Alex. Montana, however, wept. "My. Iron sword!" The sword in his hand, and he has made his name with the sword. , And his ax, and his mattock at the time of Alexander, Alexander and dealing, and in his toenails. It is time for Hanak with Clef, and draceis. "One of Ai-Hot Balmug!" Many of the sword and the cross section Hanako began. "Oh, my lady!" Clef made a kick movement, but Hanako to manage the business with Halberds attacks. And you shall put the two stones, and spears,. Standing mutual knocking. Two separate twister water waves in the wall. The cause of the war was a woman. This shoulder-length, or hair of dark yellow in color, the eyes of the. Mālamalama'oliva'ili is, and his hands and his feet. He participated Camouflage combat greedy, adulterous, Bray, tank top, i'ele'ele'ili war pull shoes and green army cap. And the brass, the silver, and the left auricle of the plow in one loop. "Well, which you have learned, you can wait for me."  
Changes in the arms of Alexander sleek, black edge. "Well, more to the fight. I also have Clef Hanako us, and Montana Deracus." "Well, let us, to walk in thy ways, Alex." Montana Alex managed to push back the last one. "Iron skin!" Ia'ano he turned his face to the mountains, and supplies, as to the sword of St. "It is well for me to take them away relinquendis. I say Aki, where, either you are going through?" They said a witness tortured.  
And he slandered, a muscle fatigue, pale complexion, hair blackish'ele'ele. And a hair out of Pa. There was also fought he covered his eyes with her hair is swept away to the north, and his right eye is covered. that is, thin hair ka'ula'ula. In the eyes of his head like a whirlwind. And he was clothed with a robe from his rolled up sleeve dark gray shirt, a pair of ka'ula'ula, and of Asia, black moth, and in iron, and fix a pair of shoes and leather gloves. "Isaac, Akemi! Oki me! Ya know what I Deracus side! Pampinus food!" I'ele'ele, side thereof, into the hands of the clay, and purple, hana'ia. "You know that I have made no'oukou alone three, who now came to Jesus." "Yoga to all people" draceo said. Before the war, much of the breach of all the stopped them both. "Lawa you! Makemake'oe to lose?"  
"Excuse me, madam?" And they began all at once to the seven shall she Guild, making excuses to his master. Do you see a single soul Phoenix. And for this reason, they can not any more. If you have been scrounging some money was suddenly light. Even to this problem. Of the children of 8 members. "I will speak about the care of ..." the head of the bullocks, Hanako. "Establish what?" "... I want to be the natural order of the renewed" simple Incana interest. "What about?" He asked. My lord, a woman of 45 years of service required to have. "Recently, the archeological dig and found a partner in the war years would know the strength of the children of darkness. Montana laughed at it." What then? "The glory of the Lord's declaration, but two." After college, dark, Arkus major thief and try to perceive it. "Isaac said to Jacob: "So lemme his prisoners, and destroy them, and smote him on the pay of the army and the public?" Master nodded. "Holy Spirit. "Alexander, however, the only complaint." Then we turned, Is all well? "" If the seven Y " 'the wrong, but the woman, all of us, is to be feared salad. "" Those who are in the body, in that battle. "Deracus laughed, and said," Praise the! Get it? Paris? Woe is me, kill me." Clef, striking with his legs, and smiled at him. "What? What should we do? To kick some ass."

**Well, that was a thing that happened.**


	17. Chapter 17: Milita Overdue

**AN: this chapter… oh boy. First, things came up in life and I had no time or energy to write. Then, my computer shut down over and over. To summarize, the universe has conspired against this this one chapter of a story. I'm honestly sorry. This is the best I can put out, because I'm afraid if I wait too long, I'll lose it again. To make up for this, I've put in possibly as much effort I can into it.**

The guild was the same as usual, with the more loud members arguing over nothing in general, and the others doing whatever they felt like, or just enjoying the show Issac and jack were currently doing in their argument on why exceeds are or aren't just cats with wings.

"I'm just saying, what normal cat can speak and walk?" Jack argued, knowing a thing or two about creatures,

"You haven't been to the right places!" Issak said as he literally waved off jack's argument. A shudder ran down Clef, Aniya, and Alex's spines, the word "cat" bringing terrible memories of the team's first misson.

A knock sounded at the door, giving Draceus an excuse to leave the argument. A member of the Fiore royal military came in, and tackled draceus to the ground, pointing a spear at his face.

"Come quietly or I'll gut him like the pig he is!" the man insisted, stopping any of the mages from acting.

"Cuff them!" another soldier barked, and handcuffs were slapped onto everyone's wrists. Hanaku and Aniya's weapons were thrust form them, preveting them from cutting their way out. Jack smirked.

"Hah! I'll just change into a different form and slip out! Full body take-over, Isonade!" despite jack's best efforts, nothing happened when he attempted to change into The Guardian of the Sea.

"what?" he asked, before being punched by a nearby soldier.

"Magic-sealing cuffs, you damn Guild Mage." He said, before picking jack up by his collar and dragging him to a cart among many other mages outside, the other members escorted one by one to other carts. While Montana was escorted past a couple members of the military, they sneered.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the big shot! See where leaving us got ya?" Montana kept looking down solemnly, ignoring the military personnel. The mocking nature quickly turned to anger.

"Answer me, you traitor!" he demanded, raising his fist to hit Montana, but was stopped by another member. He had black hair and eyes, as well as pale skin. His dark eyes looked at nothing in particular.

"We're… supposed to bring them in… what's the opposite of dead…? Don't kill them." He advised in a false sickly voice. Another member of the Fiore Royal military ran up to their officer.

"Officer Ahri! One of the mages is not present!"

"Which one?" he said, dropping the sickly façade. The officer swallowed nervously, and prepared his response.

"Mega impact, sir."

"Stupid name… search the guild! Find all of them! Mr. Dawes will have our hides if we don't have all of them." He quickly fell back into his sickly act. Erika passed by with a look of sheer terror. He turned to her, and his expression softened, his sickly persona returning.

"Ah, Ms. Dawes. Is… your nostophibia acting up? Mr. Dawes… Told us… to be careful with that." He purred, almost taking pleasure in her fear. A small, sickly grin widened on his face. "Put her on cart fifteen."

By this point, the entire guild, sans Mega, who had vanished without a trace, had been put into separate carts. Each one was dark and wooden, with mages, each branded with a guild mark. The carts began moving, with most mages sitting in silence or crying. Canine noticed one person who was literally chewing on her cuffs. He stared with wide-eyed fascination at this feat. The mage had black hair, as well as distinctive black eyes. She had a harsh look towards everything as she devoured the cuffs. She caught Canine's bewildered gaze, and shot quickly into anger.

"Huh?" she asked, as if Canine had said something. "You got a problem?" Canine's eyes lit up with inspiration.

"You a slayer?" he demanded. She nodded

"Yeah, Iron Dragon slayer. What's it to-" Mega jumped into hyper mode.

"Okay, since I'm a slayer and you are, I'll just switch and do what you're doing!" Canine said excitedly, pausing for a second before trying to bite into his cuffs, not creating a dent. He yelled out in pain, lifting both cuffed hands to rub this moth where he had placed his teeth.

"Okay, you're nuts." The woman concluded, and went back to her meal. Canine quickly launched into a tirade about who he is and what he does, which went largely ignored. All the woman understood was he was some form of werewolf.

"Yeah, yeah, listen, kid." She began. She pointed to her guild mark as she introduced herself. "I'm Tali Redfox, from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? That guild that used to bug us?" Issak prodded at the fairy sitting across form him. She sighed, lifting her chained hands to her crimson hair, brushing it back.

"Yes, we kicked those members out. I'm Jetear Scarlet." Issak paused, before relenting.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He quickly slipped back into sarcasm. "I can't see them, so they must no longer exist!" he quickly shut up when she shot him a death glare, being aware that not everyone's used to being mocked regularly. The driver of this cart was suddenly grabbed out of nowhere, as if his shadow itself came to life. He was tossed off the cart as Mega pulled it to a stop. He quickly ran into the cart, and groaned when he saw Issak.

"Of all the people I have to save…" he moaned as hands made from shaow magic ripped off the cuffs.

"Mega? I thought you ditched us!" Issak said in a happy, sarcastic tone.

"Hm." The younger mage said walking away.

"Hold it!" Issak cried. "get the rest of them out."

Mega shot a menacing glare, but did so, shadow hands ripping off the handcuffs of everyone in the cart. "Go." Mega growled after he was done, leaving himself, Jetear, and Issak alone.

"You two go get to safety. I'll find the others." Before either could protest, Mega melted back into a shadow.

"Are we doing what he says?" the fairy tail mage asked, unsure of Mega's rank.

"Hell, no, let's go find the others!" the two smirked, Issak's smile being considerably bigger.


	18. Chapter 18: The military, part 1

**AN: not much to say here, other than my usual apologies for having a very poor upload schedule. Also, happy holidays!**

"Can't you just make a key with the shadows?"

"No, I don't know what the key looks like."

"But-" Mega ripped the handcuffs off of Draceus's wrists, causing the fire mage to suck in through his teeth.

"You'll get over it." Mega assured Draceus. Draceus was somewhat bewildred.

"You just told a joke." Mega's browed furrowed. He did not have the time or patience for this.

"Not no-"

"I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!"

"This isn't the time or place for this!" Mega insisted.

"What makes you say that?"

"the whole 'everyone we know got kidnapped by the military' thing?" he pointed out, causing another laugh from the fire mage. "Glad to know you find this situation hilarious. Now, get back to the guild, it'll be safe there. Issak might be there."

"What do you mean, 'might?'" Draceus drilled him, but Mega shifted back into a shadow, disappearing.

"Ms. Dawes. I trust you want some answers?" Erika had been given a private cart. The only other people in it were the driver and Ahri. The military member sat down across form her, who stretched his hand out kindly. She shot a glare, causing Ahri to retract his hand. "Look, play along. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?" She nodded in response.

"Alright. My biggest question, Do you know where one… 'Mega Impact' went?" Erika shook her head.

"No. I don't really know much about that guy, since he doesn't talk much. Where are you taking me?" Ahri chuckled, and took a more reassuring tone.

"You don't need to worry about the Nostophobia thing. We are headed to a military base, but not the navy base." She relaxed her posture at this.

"what can you tell me about…" he glanced at a sheet of paper, reading directly from it. "Erm, 'Kyle Nixon's illegal blood magic?'" Erika raised an eyebrow, confused by his statement.

"Kyle's magic is illegal?" Ahri raised a hand to his mouth in exasperation. "I'm not getting anything out of this…" he muttered to himself.

"Why is the military doing this?" Ahri dismissed this.

"I don't know. I only follow orders, Ma'am. If I knew, I doubt much would change." Erika nodded.

"Do you know anything about a large fire? One that might have effected multiple members of your guild?" Erika did notice certain members flinch whenever Draceus began to cast a spell, but no exact details.

"Why do I have my own cart?" Ahri bit his lip, knowing that this would be a tough subject.

"Your father wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to you, and wanted to see you personally. Now-" Erika's face told him that he won't get much more of a conversation out of her.

"That's all." He lied, choosing to keep other questions for later.

Issak quickly tied up the two soldiers with his tendril whip.

"You have an odd magic." His companion from Fairy Tail remarked, examining his odd, black and purple ooze as Issak snatches the keys from them, and opened the cart.

"Hello, please form a line while I unlock your cuffs, please!" after fumbling around with the keys on the first few people, he managed to figure out which key unlocked the cuffs. Eventually, he ran into a familiar face.

"Hanaku!" he grinned, as he opened the cuffs, and she shook the open handcuffs off.

"Good to see you. How did you get out of your cart?"

"Mega got me out, but I haven't seen him since." He explained, before noticing Hanaku was missing something. "where are your spear-things?"

"They were confiscated. I don't think that the military put them in the same cart." Issak mumbled a couple curses at his situation, before spotting someone else down the road.

"Hey, Draceus. Glad you could join us." Draceus stopped in front of them, panting.

"Issak… Hanaku… hey. What's… ugh, let me… catch my breath…" he said, sitting down.

"So, do you have a plan?" Hanaku asked Issak, curious what he could do.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
